This invention is directed to camera cradles for photographic equipment. More specifically, this invention is directed to a mechanism for controlling the movement and the position of a camera cradle for photographic equipment.
In the field of professional motion picture photography, camera cradles have been developed for allowing a change in directional elevation of the camera without removing the camera from its support base. Generally such cradles include pivotal movement relative to the support base as a means for providing the capability of changing the directional elevation of the camera. One method for pivotally mounting such camera cradles to a support frame has been to provide arcuate flanges in association with a camera mounting platform defining the camera cradle, the arcuate flanges being positioned between rollers fixed on the support frame. A third arcuate flange also associated with the camera mounting platform includes gear teeth along one side thereof to mate with a pinion rotatably mounted in the support frame to control the pivotal position of the camera cradle relative to the support frame.
Commonly, such devices are used for very small degrees of tilt far more than they are used for large variations in elevation. Consequently, the gear fixed to the arcuate flange tends to wear out right around the level position. This wear can be overcome by readjusting the position of the pinion. However, the unworn portions of the gear segment used for larger changes in elevation will bind with the readjusted pinion.